


While Johnny Watches

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the SGA Art Santa. John and Rodney share a moment in John's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Johnny Watches




End file.
